Steven Universe - la Estrella Fugaz Roja
by una galleta aburrida
Summary: acompaña a nuestro protagonista en su búsqueda de la verdad y junto a Steven y las Crystal gems, tartar de salvar el día


**Hola a Todos, aquí esta mi primer Fanfiction espero que lo disfruten y solo quiero decir que tengan paciencia sobre los errores ortográficos por qué realmente mi ortografía da superpena pero espero que puedan dejar eso de lado un poco**

 **Explicasion de simbolos**

 *** * = acciones**

 **[ ] = pensamientos**

 **lo que no esta detro de los simbolos anteriores es simple dialogo**

 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

 **Narrador:** Nuestra historia comienza en un campo abierto en medio de la noche al lado de una carretera donde nuestro protagonista se encuentra en suelo inconsciente

 **?:** ***** despierta ***** **[** ¿que... me paso? ... ¿donde estoy? **]**

 **Narrador:** cuando nuestro protagonista se trató de levantar, de inmediato un enorme dolor proveniente de todo su cuerpo, el cual lo hizo gritar y lo detuvo de levantarse, al fijarse con cuidado, pudo observar que su cuerpo estaba completamente lastimado, lleno de cortaduras profundas, golpes y quemaduras, aun apesar de su condicion junto fuersas para lograr levantarse y al estarde pieso observo a su alrededor

 **?:** [¿que es este lugar? no recuerdo un lugar haci] *observa la carretera* [...uh...un camino...espero que me lleve a alguien que me pueda ayudar]

 **Narrador:** tanbaleando, arrastrando los brazos y con un a gran dificultad al respirar, nuestro protagonista se dirigió a la carretera, al llegar observo que una direcion se podían observar luces a la distancia, al dirigirse a las luces pudo observar a lado de la carretera, un letrero que decía Ciudad Playa, el cual se detuvo para observar y después continuo, al llegar pudo observar que no había nadie, las calles estaban desoladas en esa pequeña ciudad, nuestro protagonista no sabía que hacer, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas,así que solo siguió caminando por las calles de la pequeña ciudad mientras dejaba un rastro de sangre detrás, mientras seguía, poco a poco perdía el conocimiento pero en un momento pudo observar una luz proveniente de un local el cual tenía un letrero que decía wash y un tipo lavando un auto mientras tararea una canción

 **?:** *sonrie* [por fin! ... alguien que me puede ayudar!]

 **Narrador:** nuestro protagonista con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y se apresuró los más que pudo pero antes de llegar se tropieza y cae al suelo pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para levantarse de nuevo, así que lo unico que pudo hacer fue levantar su brazo en dirección al tipo y grito con sus ultimas fuerzas

 **?:** ayuda!...*se desmaya*

 **Greg:** *voltea a ver* oh cielos! amigo esta bien!? *se dirige corriendo a donde esta nuestro protagonista y sostiene su cabesa con sus brazos* contestame! [¡no,no,no,no si alguien muere frente al lavado sera fatal para el negocio! lo mejor es que lo lleve a dentro] *arrastra a nuestro protagonista a dentro de lavadero*

 **Narrador:** en la mañana, nuestro protagonista se levanta de una mesa dentro del lavadero de autos

 **?:** *despierta y ve a su alrededor* [ok, esto de levantarme en lugares que no conozco ya me tiene cansado] *se levanta de la mesa y ve que solo tiene una bata blanca puesta* [¡donde mi ropa!] *entra Greg a la habitación*

 **Greg:** *entra a la habitación con una caja y ve a nuestro protagonista* Heey, por fin despiertas amigo, al parecer si funcionan esas cintas de primeros auxilios que tenia en mi van jajaja ¿no lo crees?, hubiera sido demasiado tarde si hubiera llamado a emergencias

 **?:** supongo... disculpe pero ¿donde estoy y quien es usted?...¿y donde esta mi ropa?

 **Greg:** oh si disculpa *deja la caja en el suelo y se dirige donde nuestro protagonista para darle la mano* mi nombre Greg Universe y estas en el mejor lavadero de autos en toda ciudad playa

 **?:** *contestas el saludo* es... es un gusto Greg... pero ¿mi ropa?

 **Greg:** bueno, estábamos tan dañadas que cuando te la quite para tratar tus heridas, simplemente se terminaron de destruir, fue una suerte para todos que aun tuvieras ropa interior intacta

 **?:** bueno, eso explica porque estoy medio desnudo...

 **Greg:**... oye por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?, no me lo has dicho todavía y me podrías decir que diablos te paso, de verdad estabas muy mal herido

 **?:** creo que mi nombre es Dimon, pero no estoy seguro... pero es lo unico que viene a mi cabeza cuando pienso en mi nombre... de echo, es lo unico que recuerdo, no puedo recordar nada más, solo recuerdo haber despertado en algún lugar, caminar y luego desmayarme y despertar aquí

 **Greg:** mmmm, es realmente malo que tengas amnesia ahora, pero almenas recuerdan tu nombre y eso es algo, pero ¿realmente no recuerdas nada de lo que te paso, ni de donde bienes o al menos como contactar algún familiar o al menos algo relacionado con tu gema?

 **Dimon:** no... espera, acaso dijo gema?

 **Greg:** si, me refiero a la gema que tienes en el brazo derecho

 **Narrador:** Dimon al escuchar eso de inmediato reviso su brazo derecho para observa que efectivamente tenía una gema incrustada en su brazo cerca del hombro

 **Dimon:** vaya... no recuerdo nada sobre esto*suspiro*... oye Greg no tendrás algo de ropa, ya tengo algo de frio

 **Gerg:** oh, es cierto *se dirige a la caja y la abre y de ahí saca un par de prendas* toma son algo viejas pero algunas deben de quedarte, pruébatelas

 **Narrador:** Dimon se dispuso a probar las prendas para al finar quedarse con un pantalon de mezclilla camuflado y una camisa negra con una estrella roja

 **Dimon:** Gracias Greg, esto fue lo unico que me quedo bien

 **Greg:** no hay problema chico, sabes esa ropa era cuando era más joven, cuando tenía unos 20 años, cuando era más delgado y tenía mucho más cabello *suspira* que tiempos aquellos, supongo que tienes esa misma edad... *suspiro* ya me siento viejo

 **Dimon:** Jajajaja, gracias Greg, realmente aprecio toda su ayuda, si no fuera por usted hubiera muerto y ahora incluso me da algo de ropa,realmente me gustaria pagarselo de alguna forma

 **Greg:** escucha chico, no hay problema, con que me des las gracias es suficiente

 **Narrador:** Dimon después de escuchar esas palabras, lo unico que pudo hacer fue sonreírle a Greg de agradecimiento durante un instante pero después, agacho la mirada y se fue a sentar en una silla

 **Greg:** que pasa Dimon?

 **Dimon:** *con la mirada baja* es que... ahora que lo pienso, no tengo adonde ir, con todo esto de la amnesia, simplemente estoy solo, no es que hacer, no es donde ir, ni siquiera se quien soy o que soy

 **Greg:** *se rascaba la nuca mientras veía a Dimon caer en la desesperación* oye... si te sirve de algo puedo hacerte un pequeño espacio en el closed del lavadero, no es grande pero supongo que te servira

 **Dimon:** *levanta la mirada hacia Greg con emoción* de verdad señor Greg?! usted aria eso por mí!?

 **Greg:** hey, no puedo soportar ver alguien como tu sufrir de esa manera, además de que me recuerdas a mi hijo y si el estubiera en tu situacion, lo ayudaria sin pensarlo dos veses

 **Dimon:** Gracias! *abrasa a Greg y lo sacude en el aire como si fuera una especie de muñeco*

 **Greg:** HEY!HEY!HEY!HEY!HEY! TEN CUIDADO COMPAÑERO! NO QUEIRO DEVOLVER MI DESAÑUNO!

 **Dimon:** *lo deja otra vez en el suelo y se rasca la nuca* jejeje lo siento, me deje llevar, pero por que le recuerdo a su hijo?

 **Greg:** *se sienta tratando de no vomitar*si veras *tose* es que mi hijo...como decirlo?*se reasca la cabesa*... es una combinacion de un humano y una Gema como tu

 **Dimon:** *voltea a ver a su gema* asi que eso es lo que soy... un hibrido... o acaso un mounstro?

 **Greg:** espera! espera! no es que sea algo malo! y tampoco es que seas un mounstro, es mas mi hijo es una persona querida en el pueblo asi como es, asi que no te preocupes por cosas como esa ahora

 **Dimon:** *suspira y sonrie* tiene razon Greg, ahora me tengo que preocupar por buscar mis recuerdos y ahora sabiendo algo de lo que soy, ya tengo una pista para empesar

 **Greg:** bueno ahora sera mejor empesar a trabajar en ese armario para que pases la noche

 **Narrador:** unas horas han pasado mientras los dos trabajaban para combertir el armario del lavadero de autos en una habitación para Dimon, al terminar la habitación Greg le ofreció a Dimon comer algo, mientras comían Greg empezó a contarle a Dimon sobre ciudad playa y sus habitantes, al igual que le conto historia sobre su hijo Steven y el grupo de gemas que se llamaban así mismas Crystal Gems salvando el mundo y algunas historia sobre Greg y su esposa Rose lo que ayudo a Dimon a comprender más la Ciudad donde se encontraba y a las personas que lo habitaban y al terminar Greg dijo

 **Greg:** oye Dimon, ahora que lo pence, mañana deberías ir con las Crystal Gems, estoy seguro de que alguna de ellas te podría ayudar a recordar algo o al menos ayudarte con el asunto de tu gema, ya que ellas son las que se encargan de todo relacionado con gemas en este lugar

 **Dimon:** Gracias Greg, lo hare

 **Greg:** *Bosteza* vaya ya es bastante tarde, no me di cuenta de que anocheció tan rápido, ya me iré a dormir*se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta de salida*si me necesitas estaré en mi van durmiendo

 **Dimon:** espera... duermes en una van?

 **Greg:** oye que puedo decir,es la van más comoda de todo el planeta, además que no se necesita de una lujosa mansión para poder dormir bien jajaja buenas noches Dimon *sale del lavadero y entra en su camioneta*

 **Dimon:** *ve a Greg salir* [me pregunto si tendré un hogar al cual regresar o si al menos tengo familia en algún lugar si es así tendré que buscarlo sin descansar, espero que esas tal Crystal Gems me puedan ayudarme... mejor me voy a dormir, todo esto me tiene exhausto]

 **Narrador:** Dimon se levantó de su lugar y se dirige a dormir en el armario y al caer en un sueño profundo, empaco a tener un sueño en el cual el se encontraba en lugar totalmente oscuro y desolado,de repente todo se empezó a cubrirse de llamas y mientras Dimon veía como las llamas empezaban a rodearlo, noto como su cuerpo volvía a estar lastimado como cuando desperto por primera vez, Dimon está aterrado de lo que estaba pasando, de repente se escuchó una vos en la oscuridad que decía

 **?:** Corre Dimon!,salvate!CORREEEEEEE!

 **Narrador:** Dimon al escuchar eso, corrió entre las llamas, mientras lagrimas corrían de sus ojos, mientras corría parecía que el mar de llamas no terminaba hasta que fue despertado de su sueño por un grito que provenia de van de Greg, Dimon al escuchar eso corrió hacia afuera y vio que la van era atacada por un monstruo gema que tenía forma de araña gigante, la cual estaba atravesando la van con sus patas y derritiéndola al mismo tiempo con su veneno, mientras Greg gritaba como una niña sin cesar, Dimon solo se le ocurrió lanzarle una cobeta llena de agua que estaba a su lado

 **Dimon:** Hey maldita araña patona deja a Greg en paz! *lanza la cubeta hacia la araña la cual lo volvió a ver con odio* [... tenía que haber pensado mejor esto... rayos!]

 **Narrador:** al instante la araña se lanzó hacia Dimon a toda velocidad, mientras Dimon solo pudo volver a entrar al lavadero pero al hacerlo cayo al suelo y no pudo no más que arrastrarse lejos de la puerta con terror, mientras la araña entró sin problemas al destruir la entrada con su cuerpo, en ese momento Dimon se encontraba debajo de la araña, mientras que la araña lo veía a los ojos después la araña procedió a atravesarle la zona del pecho cerca del hombro izquierdo con una de sus patas, Dimon dejó salir un grito desgarrador a causa del dolor y cuando volvió a poner atención a la araña esta se acercaba con sus colmillos llenos de veneno, Dimon pensaba que esta era su final

 **Dimon:** [quien diría que terminaría por una araña patona gigante... moriré sin saber nada de mi o de donde vengo... maldición... maldición... MALDICIÓN! NO QUIERO MORIR ASI! NO AL MENOS SIN SABER LA VERDAD SOBRE MI VIDA!] *empezó a golpear la pata de la araña que lo atravesaba, cada vez más furioso mientras la araña seguía acercándose*

 **Narrador:** mientras Dimon golpeaba la pata de la araña sin resultado alguno, en un momento volvió a ver la cara de la araña que estaba ya cerca de su cara y en ese momento lo unico que deseo su corazón era golpear el rostro de esa araña y entonces Dimon preparó su puño para dar el su ultimo golpe, pero en ese momento de la Gema de Dimon se manifestó un brazo enorme oscuro el cual de un solo movimiento, lanzo la araña por lo aires, tan fuerte y tan lejos que cuestión de segundos se perdió de vista en el horizonte, Dimon sonprendido, solo pudo ver como ese brazo gigante regresaba a su gema y después que desapareció, Dimon solo pudo dar una carcajada de alivio al ver que se pudo decaser de la araña gigantesca para seguidamente desmayarse por la perdida de sangre, al pasar unos minutos Steven y las Crystal Gems aparecieron

 **Perla:** pero que paso aquí!?

 **Amatista:** Wow! que clase de fiesta pasó aquí?

 **Garnet:** no bajen la guardia, lo que hizo esto aun puede estar cerca

 **Steven:** *se adelanta al resto y se acerca al lo que quedo del lavado de autos* PAPÁ !? PAPÁ !? Donde estas!?

 **Perla:** Steven no te adelantes! un puede ser peligroso!

 **Narrador:** A pesar de la advertencia de perla, Steven se adelantó a buscar a su padre, el cual salio de los restos de la van sin ningún rasguño y cuando lo vio corrió hacia el y lo abrazo

 **Steven:** *abrasa a Greg llorando* papá me alegro de que estés bien

 **Greg:** yo también campeón, gracias por venir a recatar a tu viejo *ve a Steven sonreír*

 **Narrador:** las Crystal Gems se acercaron cuidadosamente al lugar donde estaba Steven y Greg mientras veían lo destruido que había quedado todo, mientras pensaban que es lo pudo haber hecho todo esto, aun que estaban seguras sabían qué tenía que ser algo grande

 **Garnet:** que paso aquí Greg? escuchamos una explosión y venimos lo mas rápido que pudimos pero al parecer todo termino *lo dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas*

 **Greg:** no lo van a creer, pues estaba durmiendo en la van cuando de repente una araña gigante apareció de la nada y empezó a atacar van y...*voltea a ver la van con preocupación*oh no! esto sí que es un problema!*luego vuelve a ver el destruido lavadero de autos y coloca sus manos sobre su cabeza* ESO ES AUN PEOR! AHORA Sí QUE ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS!...esperen y Dimon?

 **Perla:** quien? no hemos visto a nadie más por aquí

 **Greg:** eso significa que... oh, no... SÍGANME!

 **Narrador:** Todos siguieron a Greg a los retos del lavado de autos y al llegar a lo que era la entrada, todos pudieron ver el cuerpo de Dimon sobre un charco de sangre, de inmediato Perla le cubrió los ojos a Steven el cual se quejó y mientras que Garnet,Greg y Amatista se acercaron al cuerpo de Dimon mientras que perla se quedó atrás con Steven, después Garnet levantó la cabeza de Dimon y comprobó sí aun estaba vivo tomando su pulso

 **Garnet:** aun tiene pulso, pero es muy débil, *voltea a Perla* Perla ve por un botiquin

 **Perla:** *viendo hacia otro lado para no ver la sangre mientas seguía tapándole los ojos a Steven* estás segura Garnet? esa herida se ve fatal para un humano

 **Garnet:** hay que intentarlo al menos, ahora ve por el botiquín

*Perla se va con Steven a buscar el botiquín*

 **Amatista:** quien es el pobre diablo resistente? y por qué parece una coladera con ese enorme agujero?

 **Greg:** es un chico que salve ayer, pero soy yo ahora el que le debo la vida. si no fuera por él, la araña me hubiera acabado, me alegro de que al menos él venciera la araña

 **Amatista:** espera, me dices que un simple Humano pudo con un monstruo? eso sí que es difícil de creer

 **Greg:** no están difícil de echo, ya que él tiene una gema como Steven

 **Garnet y Amatista:** gema!?

 **Greg:** si, él tiene una en su brazo derecho

 **Narrador:** Garnet después de escuchar eso, de inmediato reviso la gema de Dimon y al verla, Garnet solto de la cabeza de Dimon que tenía entre sus manos, que al caer al suelo salpico algo de sangre a amatista y Greg los cuales se distrajeron por la sangre sobre ellos por un momento pero cuando volvieron a ver a Garnet para quejarse, se sorprendieron ver que ella solo retrocedía de una forma nerviosa

 **Amatista:** que te pasa Garnet?

 **Garnet:** *contesta de forma nerviosa* es... es... es un diamante! *saca sus puños y se lanza al cuerpo de Dimon* lo voy a destruir!

 **Amatista y Greg:** ESPERA NO!

Continuara..

 **T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Okay, lo vuelvo a repetir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mi primer Fanfic, si tienen sugerencias las escucharé con gusto y dejen me saber si les gustaría la segunda parte sin más me despido


End file.
